clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Shops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GGD's Mall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClubPenguinMaster (Talk) 19:17, August 15, 2010 Welcome! Okay. We need policies. Like shop rules etc. You can make Missions here! :) -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 19:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Order Complete Your order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Random Team CPSW! (I AM CODY) The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 22:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we have two girls... lol -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Processed Order! Wait... what is this? A free "One Free Item" card?! Wow, you must be really lucky! Hurry and use it! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 01:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Good early morning -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 10:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama... ME! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Order Finished: Canvas Cloud Shoes Order -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Cody '''OWNS' Duncan In Greece's Pieces.... CODY PUNCHES DUNCAN AND KNOCKS HIM OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cody owns Duncan >:D The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OWNED! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 15:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, now please leave me alone, get on the irc, as I am working on the The Sixth Mission. -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 20:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! Yep, it's me Gary. :) Good to see you again! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 20:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Hi! OK, and be sure to sign up and order something from Sonic's Mall! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 20:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your Mario action figure! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 00:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!? When was this public vote to demote Hal? This is as bad as the public vote on the CPW to demote Alx! She stays! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 10:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sup Gary Hey Gary. You order is placed. Here is the object you puchased! We Are Shearing Sheep Heather: Shearing sheep, don't be a creep. It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps. Win the game, don't be so lame. Try to lose this and your face I'll maim. Courtney: Shear the sheep and, with a smile, Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pile! You had your chance and you turned him down. So don't be giving me no cranky frowns. Heather, Courtney, and Gwen: We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheeeeep! Sierra: EEEEEE! Cody: Woah-oo-OO! Heather: Shearing sheep instead of you. Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos! I'll find a logo, we'll win again. And I'll be here until the bitter end! Heather, Courtney, and Gwen: We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing... Yeaaahhhhh! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru check my blog!!!!! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 23:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) oh , dragonian king was rather rude , he said no newbies alowed on the block can you unprotect the mall please akaboy protected the mall , you know i was working on that mall . Heres The Link To The Mall . My User Page SHE LIED Spread it. Russian didnt do it. -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 23:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, be glad she's alive. She didn't lie, she was gonna, then she calmed down. ZacknjessTurn right! 01:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Cheesus Crust, the nerve of you guys. Aftermath Aftermayhem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKT2FecNlVs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xgpb2t5niso The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Did you like the aftermath? -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 02:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I got an email... My rights were changed on the Total Drama Fanon Wiki??? Link plz! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay Ok, I didn't even really want to be an admin. --Alxeedo TALK 16:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) COPPA Hey Gary, Ben Special:Contact-ed Wikia and told them I violate COPPA, so, bye for 4 years. :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 20:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Truly, I was in a dilemma with even telling them. I had to ask LM what to do. LM guided me. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) DK-ey doo, where are you, CPSW, needing you :P jumps out of COPPA box =D Gary! I'm not blocked after all! Hooray! does Mario jump --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Here -- Now --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 15:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I am most active on the IRC not here :| --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 18:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving soon Hiya GGD! Just wanted to let you know that Sea was nice enough to give us a provider and we're moving to there. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Well, Sea is giving us a new provider, but I checked and guess what? We can't upload images! >:O I might re-create the CPSW though :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Yeah, we can't even make our own malls and shops because of that >:O Maybe we got scammed... O_O --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate the new wiki too. Just stay here, not the stupid revival wiki DK made --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DK made a stupid "revival of the cpsw wiki" just stay here and you can make our 300th page :D --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Poptropica Shops If you like Poptropica, I mad a Poptropica Shops Wiki. -Unknown Yer order Arr I see ye ordered a Parrot. I am giving a Free Sale until the start of 2011! So yer order is free :D > Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' Famous penguin pictures No offense, but they're terrible. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) TWhatever I must have posted while you were writing the message. ZacknjessTurn right! 11:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Admins cannot do much for three days. Since the beg IRC Anniversary of One Month Party is going on. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 20:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I unprotected :) User:K8lkgg Order processed Enjoy your green puffle for Puffle RPG. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rebirth: Phoenix the Wiki This wiki shall rise again, my amigo! --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 00:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I am here, and on IRC as well New channel #wikia-cpsw Spread it ^ --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 22:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) YELP! Uh... I can't find the IRC cause the new format!! Help! --You can't Stop the Fury! Hey Gar-Bear. How do I find our CPSW channel? I keep tryping the usual /join ##CPSW, nothin! Help me out mk? -Fawful sure Oh, why not. ZacknjessTurn right! 20:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure. I'll join as the champion. :3. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Late Why so late? ZacknjessTurn right! 01:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm Yesterday was Day 2. Today is Day 3. IRC. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 14:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Flame Orb Contest Oh sorry, its over. Akbaboy and Swiftstep won! ~Prof Alpine CPMaster quit, Swiftstep takes his place as B-Crat. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC) 1. Its Swiftstep 2. She's a girl 3. I am positive. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 02:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) GGD event free darkrai entry Please can i enter the raffle for a free darkrai? Lewleworange 20:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Order completed Here is your order! Come back to DK Palace anytime! File:RobotHelmet.png|Robot Helmet File:RobotSuit.png|Robot Suit File:BlueLettermanJacket.png|Blue Letterman Jacket [[User:Dragonian King|'''Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Order completed Here is your order! File:SantaHat.png|Santa's Hat File:SantaSuit.png|Santa's Suit File:HumbugSpectacles.png|Santa's Glasses File:LongJohns.png|Long Johns We at DK Palace appreciate your business. Come back anytime!!! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Books Hey Gary! I managed to rescue our old books from the ruins of the CPW! Man, it's a mess down there. Pieces of article toppled everywhere! But, we're really lucky to get these books back. There's a user back there called "Blue" and then some numbers, he's changing everything! He keeps uploading spammy images, and he replaced ALL the users on Sharkbate's Wall of Fame with himself! He might also have adminship... Because he has a message on his userpage that says anybody who edits it gets an immediate ban! :O Someone also sent him a message regarding the new CPW, he totally ignored it and kept ruining the already ruined CPW! Now it's going to be... The ruins of the ruins of the CPW? Anyways, yeah... I managed to get EP4 back so you can work on it some more! Sorry for the long message... Hehehehe... --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) O_O You mean THE Wall of Worthy Editors? Not just Sharkbate's!? Wasn't that page admin-protected? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 15:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) CPSW ROLE CALL Calling all Gary the Gaget Dudes! Calling all Gary the Gaget Dudes! Seriously, where are you GGD? This wiki is hurting! I'm the only editor (although Franky bob from the CPW might join) right now! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Great! :D We also have a new editor: Franky bob. In case you didn't know him, he's Mario Rk on CP. We play with him on CP sometimes. You know he's the guy that thought up Dark Mario. Chill57181 (dressed up as Mario): So long-a Bowser! Gary Numbah2 (dressed up as Bowser): GRAWL! I'LL GET YOU MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mario Rk: possesses Mario and turns into Dark Mario Chill57181 (now dressed up as Luigi): Mario! lol... --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 15:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Now enforcing: Club Penguin Shops Wiki. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) We'd have to become Club Penguin Total Drama Pokémon Shops Wiki to host them, they'll still be here, just protected. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your prizes from Snow Days --[[User:Dragonian King|'''Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sinnoh Region? Uhhh, what's that? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 23:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to waste my time with Franky Petey and Billy unless we make accounts for them. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I'm working on Franky's background right now. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) AUNT ARCTIC GGD AUNT ARCTIC IS ON THE IRC CHANNEL (#wikia-clubpenguinshops) :D HURRY --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 18:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :SHE FINISHED HER ARTICLE! AUNT ARCTIC IS BACK! :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 18:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::AUNT ARCTIC IS ON THE IRC :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New user Hey GGD, there's a new user, you might wanna welcome her: User:Navasti Scandia --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm here, so, I'm here. :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you want me to fix those images on Gary the Gaget Dude (Gary Numbah2): The Story of His Life just lemme know, 'k friend? :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gary, Ultimatehero has violated the policy multiple times, here is his his block log and his IP's contributions AND the "hate mail" he sent me. He should be blocked more seriously next time. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) KABOOM --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 01:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hi GGD! Merry (belated) Christmas! :D Anyways, I'm glad you're back. Where were you? --[[User:Dragonian King|'''Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Aww, sorry to hear that. Hope your feeling better soon! :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) OK! Just order anything you want. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey GGD, what party hat is Jug Jug wearing? It looks cool so when I fix it I won't change the hat :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ohhhhh --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Your order is here. File:BowserItsamemario.jpg|Bowser File:BowserJrItsamemario.jpg|Bowser Jr. File:DonkeyKongItsamemarioNew.jpg|Donkey Kong File:LuigiItsamemario.gif|Luigi File:MarioItsamemarioNew.jpg|Mario File:PeachItsamemarioNew.jpg|Princess Peach File:DaisyItsamemario.jpg|Princess Daisy File:YoshiFigurine.gif|Yoshi Enjoy :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm there, but Mario is in a Dance Contest, and you aren't online ^_^ --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey GGD, I hope that Mario Story is pretty good ^_^ BTW, could you give me credit for the Daisy image? If not that's k. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) GGD, I made a The Wizards parody at DK Palace! You can sign up if you want. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I got to go for a while. I'll be back later! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes :D Let's-a go!! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 17:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey GGD! Let's start working on the wiki some more :) How do you think we would get visitors? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 17:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) AEJBA Have you found my secret missions yet? Hint: Go to the talk page of this image. [[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Done ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, sure, you're a mod now. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) --Ben 100022 00:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Free Item from Order --Ben 100022 00:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Movies Done ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Order complete File:FlareHoodie.png File:RedVikingHelmet.png File:BlueVikingHelmet.png Thank you for ordering. Come back soon! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I can't D: I can't find the CPSW Room... --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Get helmet #Go to the page with Helga #Click on the Helmet sitting on the G in Haunting #Open and close three times #Once it shows the Blue Viking Helmet, CLICK HELGA'S HELMET #You should get the Gold Viking Helmet Paper --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will be working on those soon :D I'll try to make them in Hat Pop's style. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 22:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can. Also, Hat is making JPG and Rookie sometime aswell as me, Ben and you. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo We moved to the CPW Network. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 16:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC)